powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt9 Ep4: "Road to Oz"
Chpt9 Ep4: "Road to Oz" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In 1935, two men named James Haggerty and Peter Jenkins enter the Men of Letters bunker, quickly finding themselves bored with the uneventful Men of Letters lifestyle over the next few months. At long last, a famed girl named Dorothy arrives looking for help to kill a witch, while back in the present, Hunter presses Crowley to deliver the names of more demons. Kurt brings back a Lord of the Rings DVD for a movie night of sorts, while Hunter busies himself with rigging the ancient Men of Letters computer to help track angels. After knocking over a mysterious bottle in the process of trying to fix the computer, Kurt calls in Charlie for her expertise in decoding the ancient machine. Charlie reveals that she has experimented with researching and tracking down monsters on her own, but finds the experience less magical and filled less with the fantasy she'd prefer. While the group watches Game of Thrones and awaits the files to transfer to Charlie's computer, Kurt notes how Hunter has yet to come to consider the base a home, and the mysterious bottle downstairs uncorks itself and begins forming a webbing on the wall behind it. Back in the past, Dorothy presents a captive Wicked Witch that she's been unable to kill, though the witch soon breaks free and mind controls Jenkins, forcing Haggerty to kill him after a short scuffle with him, while Dorothy flees to create a spell against the witch. Meanwhile, in the present, the trio returns downstairs to find the bottle created a hole in the wall, out from which tumbles Dorothy. Once Dorothy acclimates to her present situation, revealing herself to indeed be the Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz books, the time-traveler explains how she trapped the witch in the bottle with her for years, though both have now clearly escaped. Dorothy explains that the witch has been seeking something within the Men of Letters base, for which Hunter and Kurt leave to find the wicked witch. While Charlie fan-girls, Dorothy admits her father, L. Frank Baum, got the mythology all wrong in writing his books, though Charlie reasons she could at least rig up some poppy seed bullets that would stun the witch. Upstairs, Hunter and Kurt find that the witch visited with Crowley, revealing that she intends to find a key hidden somewhere within the base. Hunter and Kurt Winchester find Charlie and Dorothy in the kitchen, while Dorothy explains that the key would open the portal to Oz (part of Avalon), returning the witch to her armies. Kurt recalls that he found the key during an earlier inventory of the base, and kept it in his room after Dorothy shows them a drawing of it. Hunter and Dorothy explore the base looking for the witch, while Charlie and Kurt search his bedroom. Kurt finds the key, though the witch appears and lobs a blast at Kurt that Charlie jumps in front of. Kurt finds the blast to have killed Charlie, though when Hunter enters the room, Kurt quickly urges Ezekiel to take over and return Charlie to life. Ezekiel warns that fighting the witch would prove a better use of his power than reviving the girl, though he ultimately acquiesces and brings Charlie back to life. Hunter regains consciousness, swearing he heard Kurt call him "Zeke," while Dorothy reveals to Charlie that she actually died, rather than lose consciousness as Kurt had told her. Hunter and Kurt continue to search the base, Kurt taking the opportunity to remind Hunter he should consider the base a home. Dorothy explains to Charlie how her father created the stories as a revisionist history of sorts, though Charlie quickly points out that they seem to provide clues for Dorothy, giving the latter an idea. Meanwhile, the witch gets the drop on Hunter and Kurt, possessing them both as she sets about opening a portal to Oz and trying to call forth her Flying Monkeys army. Charlie and Dorothy arrive to the Men of Letters garage, retrieving the two ruby slippers from Dorothy's old motorcycle with intent to use the heels to kill the witch, before the possessed Hunter and Kurt appear. Both boys manage to overpower the girls, but Charlie manages to incapacitate Kurt by kicking his groin. Dorothy tries to take on both the guys, but fails. Charlie finds the witch in the midst of her spell, stabbing with the shoes to finally kill the wicked woman and seal the portal before any flying monkeys get through. With the threat abated and the key in possession, Dorothy opts to return to Oz, inviting Charlie along with her for the adventure. Charlie accepts and says her goodbyes, promising to keep Kurt's secret about resurrecting her, and the boys watch the two head off down the yellow brick road. Hunter asks if she'll ever come return back to their world, Kurt simply says: "There's no place like home." Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse